Brave
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Doreen knew that she and her sister were close but would that closeness last forever?...


**A/N **_This is my first Doreen/Noreen story and the ending might sound corny but I didn't know how to end it without being corny...I don't own any of the characters from Hairspray nor the song "Brave" by Idina Menzel...I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

_Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For too long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

She stood at a distance watching them walk away. Noreen smiled as she held hands and flirted with Mikey. Doreen was happy that her sister was dating but there was an emptiness that she couldn't shake. Ever since they were born they had done everything together. They even dressed alike. All of their classmates and even Corny Collins himself referred to them as Noreen and Doreen. Never just Noreen or Doreen, like she nor her sister could exist without the other. Yet Doreen knew that she and Noreen were different personalities and that if one was to take a closer look that they'd see how different they really were.

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

She knew that they'd always be sisters and do things together but as they have gotten older Doreen realized that there were situations where she couldn't follow Noreen. They would date different guys and it would be unfair to their dates to double every time they went out to the movies or dinner. Once they graduated from high school they'd pursue their own lives. She knew that she would have to say goodbye to everything that she knew to continue on the road of life. But that time hadn't arrived yet.

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

Noreen was always the one she ran to when there was a problem. Whenever she had problems with other kids at school or their parents were on her case about unfinished chores or homework Noreen would always listen and offer advice. Doreen knew that Noreen came to her for advice when similar problems arose. Now she wondered since Noreen was dating if she'd turn to Mikey instead for advice. She seemed to spend more time with him. But then Doreen's mind kicked in and told her that Noreen would need advice on stuff that Mikey would never understand. There were just some things girls understand better than boys.

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

One night while Noreen was out on a date Doreen sat on her bed reading the latest mystery she had found at the bookstore. Noreen came waltzing in the room. Her mouth framed in a huge smile.

"Tonight was so romantic. Mikey took me to a nice restaurant then we strolled under the stars."

"He did?" Doreen asked.

Noreen nodded happily. "It was a smooth move on his part."

"So things are good between you two?"

"Yes, why wouldn't they be? Do you know something I don't?" Noreen asked a little worried by what Doreen would say.

"No, it's just I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Well, you could ask out someone and we could double," Noreen told her.

"Me ask someone out!? I've never done that before."

"Me either but I'm sure it's not hard. Guys ask girls out all the time."

"I suppose," Doreen replied sighing.

Noreen looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Doreen looked up. "Nothing."

"You haven't been yourself lately," Noreen said sitting next to her.

"Ok talk," she added turning so that they were facing each other.

Doreen sighed again then looked directly at her sister. "I feel as if I am losing you."

"Losing me?"

"Now that you have Mikey I'm afraid that you'll no longer need me for advice and stuff."

Noreen stared at her surprised. "Doreen, you're my sister, my best friend. I'll always need you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. There are times when we won't always be together but there'll never be a moment when I won't need or want you," Noreen answered.

Doreen smiled as she hugged her.

Noreen hugged Doreen back. "Remember sisters are forever."

Doreen beamed. She felt the insecurity that swam inside of her melt away as she sat there with Noreen. A new sense of bravery replaced it and Doreen knew that whatever the future brought the security that Noreen would always be there and her new sense of bravery would help her through even the toughest of times.


End file.
